


Tan Lines and Tanned Hides

by gundamoocow, oorsprong



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Hux Has No Chill, M/M, Naughtiness, Punishment, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Tan lines, Teasing, hux hates the sun, kylo is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: “Ren,” Hux said, his voice caught in his throat. “Would you care to explain this?”“Nudity permitted on the beach,” Ren offered in a lazy voice.  “But I felt it would be inappropriate to flaunt my genitals in front of your officers.  So I compromised.”  His voice dipped to a whisper when he added.  “Do you like it?”Hux swallowed. It was shameful. Inappropriate. Scandalous. The handful of times Hux had been to a public beach, he wore proper bathing garments -- form-fitting drawers of sensible length, both in the legs and the arms -- that were standard swimwear in the academy. Not merely a few bits of string.“You’re a very naughty boy,” Hux growled between clenched teeth, unable to keep his fingers away from the pale lines.





	Tan Lines and Tanned Hides

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't stop thinking about Hux losing it over risque tan lines. Roped gundamoocow in for her love of spanking. The rest is history.

By the time Kylo Ren strolled into the general’s quarters, a full three shifts after he was due to give his report, Hux could swear he was smirking behind that mask.  The knight entered the room as though he were doing Hux a favor by showing up.  The general’s hand twitched in anticipation.  How soon the proud knight would be put in his place.  Still, it never failed to put him in a rotten mood when Ren bucked expectation.  Trouble enough to bring him to heel.  Would he never be free of this stubborn streak?

 

“What took you so long?”  Hux asked, making his displeasure as overt as possible.  “I thought you were away on a mission, not a _vacation_.”

 

“And what if it was both?”  Ren asked, his smirk clearly audible.

 

“And that is supposed to mean what, precisely?”  If Ren was skipping work to go frolic through some holiday destination, then he was really going to get it.

 

“I finished my mission,” Rens stated proudly, then removed his helmet, exposing that damn smirk.  “Then used my remaining day for shore leave.”

 

It took all of Hux’s discipline to resist the urge to reach out and slap that insolent mouth.  Ren _knew_ , damn him.  The deviant no doubt wanted Hux to lose to control; to act without thinking.  But Hux wouldn’t suffer a loss of self-control.  Certainly not in front of Kylo Ren.

 

“Then I don’t have anything else to say to you.”  Hux pointed his index finger down at his desk and Ren knew what was expected of him.  Hux made himself scowl as the knight’s clear shift in breathing gave him away.  As though the mere reminder of the desk and what they used it for sent a clear signal to his body.  Hux himself had to pretend he wasn’t hard as Ren sauntered over and dropped his trousers without hesitation  The impudent bastard locked eyes with Hux as he slowly bent over the desk, bare ass sticking out for the punishment he no doubt lusted for.  Gritting his teeth, Hux opened the top drawer and removed the paddle.

 

Wooden paddle in hand, Hux marched back around his desk, looking forward to turning Ren’s pale buttocks an angry shade of red.  His thoughts of finally giving that headache of a man the punishment he so deserved were rudely interrupted by an unexpected sight.

 

“I demand an explanation,” Hux stated sharply.

 

“Of what?”

 

“ _Of what?!_ ”  Hux repeated angrily.  “The lewd markings on your rear end!”

 

Ren had the gall to chuckle.  “Shore leave, Hux.  I went to the beach.  The sun typically darkens your sk--”

 

Hux snapped and brought the paddle down across Ren’s arse with a loud smack.  “I know how tanning works!” he exclaimed before swatting Ren three more times, the last forcing an _“oof”_ from Ren.  “What I’m asking, Ren, is what you were doing parading around in public in nothing more than a pair of underthings!”

 

The knight snorted, flexing his muscular buttocks once in defiance so that Hux’s eyes were again drawn to that shocking bit of pasty skin contrasting with tan thighs and showing the line of the skimpy garment that had covered him there while the rest of him baked under some alien sun.  

 

Gods, Hux hated suns.

 

“If you must know, it wasn’t a nude beach so I was forced to cover myself.  Nevertheless, I caught the wandering eye of a few other vacationers.”  He gasped as Hux brought the paddle down again.

 

Absolutely inappropriate.  Hux braced a hand on Ren’s lower back to keep his squirming at bay and let him have it, smack after smack echoing through the room.  How could Ren just walk around like that, exposing not only his bare legs, which Hux had seen, but all the rest, which Hux hadn’t?  No doubt his chest and back were as well-toned as his rear and legs.  How _dare_ he show all that off to the inhabitants of some random planet and not to Hux?

 

The paddle clattered to the floor as soon as Hux realised the direction his thoughts were headed.  With a huff, Hux bent to pick it up, making a point of _not_ looking at Ren’s arse when his eyes were level with it.

 

“You are dismissed!” Hux shouted, storming out before Ren had a chance to harangue him.

 

 

***

 

 

It took the rest of the day to regain his self-composure and he strove not to let his consternation show when that very evening Ren submitted a formal request for shore leave; no pretense of work for the First Order given.

 

Nor could Hux deny him the leave without raising questions, so the brat would have his way.  Hux, however, took it as a personal affront.  That night he lay in bed, tormented by the image of that pale backside; a hidden gem beneath a barely adequate swimming garment-- how dare he!

 

Did Ren know the effect this had on him?

 

If he did, Hux was not about to give into his ridiculous games, and no matter how hard Hux was in his pyjamas, he was _not_ going to jerk off to the thought of Ren prancing around a crowded beach with his muscles and everything else... _bulging_.

 

 

***

 

 

Hux had almost made peace with the whole affair by the time Ren returned from his shore leave, which was set nearly a month after his first indiscretion.  A few days of rest and relaxation was something Hux could have partaken of himself.  The planet was beautiful, with lush vegetation, twin suns, and black sand beaches for kilometers and no sign of dangerous insects or wildlife to make sunbathing difficult.  Idyllic, if one were inclined to that sort of behavior.

 

Hux wasn’t.  Nor could he join the few officers who took their leave there at the same time as Ren.  It would look as though he were giving into his jealousy-- chasing Ren around the beach to ensure he wasn’t showing off too much.  And yet… No.  He would trust Ren to control himself.  Especially since the knight would no doubt be within sight of his own officers.  His shameless behavior must have limits.  Hux’s state of mind demanded that it did.

 

So when Ren appeared in his office on time to report back for duty he merely instructed the knight to bend over the desk so Hux could check that all was in order.  Surely it was his privilege to put his mind at ease.  

 

He did not at all like the smug smile that crossed Ren’s face when he dropped his trousers.  And when Hux saw what lay beneath them he could not control his reaction.

 

His eyes widened. He quickly shucked his gloves off so he could conduct a proper inspection. At the top of Ren’s arse crack, there was a neat, pale triangle.

 

Nothing else.

 

Hux traced his finger along the triangle’s edges, just to make sure that he was not imagining things and that Ren wasn’t playing some kind of prank with paint or make-up or some such.  He bent down, studying the marking closely while rubbing the edge with his thumb, eyeing how the lower point lined up evenly with the top of his crack and a thin strip of white gleamed between his buttocks.  Another pale and barely visible line lay horizontally over his hips.  Hux’s eyes bulged.  

 

“Ren,” Hux said, his voice caught in his throat. “Would you care to explain this?”

 

“Nudity permitted on the beach,” Ren offered in a lazy voice.  “But I felt it would be inappropriate to flaunt my genitals in front of your officers.  So I compromised.”  His voice dipped to a whisper when he added.  “Do you like it?”

 

Hux swallowed. It was shameful. Inappropriate. _Scandalous_. The handful of times Hux had been to a public beach, he wore proper bathing garments -- form-fitting drawers of sensible length, both in the legs and the arms -- that were standard swimwear in the academy. Not merely a few bits of string.

 

“You’re a very naughty boy,” Hux growled between clenched teeth, unable to keep his fingers away from the pale lines.

 

“I didn’t break any rules,” Ren countered, clenching his buttocks as he spoke, first one cheek and then the other.

 

The infuriating man was _teasing_ him, and Hux wouldn’t have it.

 

Forgetting the paddle entirely he slapped each scandalous cheek.  Ren rocked forward and clenched again as a soft moan escaped him, earning him one more smack.  

 

“You exposed your naked arse to my crew!  Have you no sense of decency!?  What were you thinking, frolicking around in that… _insensible_ garment!”

 

With the next spank, Ren let out a small moan, one that certainly did not communicate pain. Ren turned his head to look at Hux, mouth curling into a sly grin. “Jealous?”

 

Hux gasped. No, no, no. He was angry, not jealous. Kylo Ren had committed an act of indecency, exposing himself to his officers along with the rest of the damn galaxy. General Hux was apparently the only one in the known universe who had been spared this fate.

 

“Don’t worry, General. You’re the only one who touches me this way.”

 

In that moment, Hux realised that his hand had been resting just below and to the side of the little triangle of pale skin. He quickly pulled it away and gave Ren a volley of quick smacks, bringing his hand down over and over until he could no longer tolerate the sting. When he finally stopped, he found himself breathing heavily and his underwear uncomfortably tight. Ren, bent over the desk before him with glowing pink cheeks, was likely no closer to learning his lesson.

 

“I’ll teach you to run your dirty mouth.”  He went to his drawer and fumbled for the small device he’d stashed in it around the time Ren’s punishments began.  He hoped he might use it as another way to inspire correct behavior, never permitting himself to consider the implications.  Beside it lay a small tube of lubricant; enough to get the job done.

 

Ren’s eyebrows shot up as Hux held it up before Ren’s eyes, a tapered bulb of black silicone with a flared base.  The knight exhaled and then his lips pulled back in a smile.

 

“And you call _me_ a naughty boy.  Oh, Hux, I didn’t think you had it in you.  Keeping it secret from me all along.  How long have you fantasized about slipping that plug where it belongs?”

 

Ignoring his obviously purely incidental erection, Hux concentrated on slicking the plug with viscous lubricant before coming around to prepare Ren.

 

“This is for your own good.  You’re to keep it in all night, do you understand me?”

 

Ren barked out a laugh.  “You’re going to send me back to my quarters with a plug in my ass?”

 

“Not at all.  You’re going to lie on the floor beside my bed and think about your transgressions.”  How else would Hux make sure that Ren didn’t remove the plug as soon as he got back to his own quarters?

 

He pretended not to notice the precome beading on Ren’s thigh as it dripped from his shameless cock.  Hux kept it hidden against the desk because he could not bear the sight-- difficult enough to work with that outrageously muscled posterior thrust in his face.

 

“What are you waiting for?” Ren taunted as Hux knelt behind him, pried open his cheeks, and forced a trembling finger against the tight, hairless furl.  Of course Ren’s lack of inhibitions would extend to waxing down there.  No doubt he paid some poor local.  What a heinous job _that_ would be; working apart the musky arse of a stranger, having to feel the heft of it, the supple curve… touching its soft planes…

 

Hux shook his head.  “You need to relax.”

 

“I’ve taken a plug before,” Ren informed him, the words almost disdainful.

 

Hux could absolutely not consider that someone else had been here first.  But-- but it was fitting, wasn’t it?  A man who flaunted his practically nude body in public surely partook in sexual acts indiscriminately.   _This_ would be different, though.  It was a punishment, and Ren needed to understand that.  He strengthened his resolve and pushed his finger all the way in, startled by how readily Ren accepted it once he got past the first ring of muscle.  After the cursory preparation, he would spare Ren no further mercies.  Hux picked up the plug, poised it at Ren’s entrance, and pushed until the fattest part of it disappeared into Ren and the rest got pulled in on its own.  Hux firmly pressed the base in, making sure everything was sitting snugly.

 

He stood back, admiring the round black base protruding from between Ren’s cheeks. Now this was something that could prevent Ren from wearing something so revealing again. The little bits of string he wore would do nothing to conceal the plug, and surely even Ren had enough propriety not to flaunt _that_.

 

Hux pushed away the thought of Ren bending over in such a garment to show off the plug between his cheeks and delivered a hard spank to the crease between arse and thigh.  Ren made a noise of pleasure that went straight to Hux’s groin and the general had to pause to regain his composure.

 

“Well,” Hux said. “That will be all. You can dress now.”

 

That night the General could not sleep and grew to regret his orders to Ren, for every time he turned to check on him, all he could think about was the plug snugly tucked in between Ren’s buttocks as the knight lay snoring. Masturbation was absolutely out of the question, with Ren in the room with him.

 

Two sleepless hours later, Hux brought himself off as quietly as possible under the covers. Only, he told himself, because he needed his sleep to function effectively the next day.

 

 

***

 

 

After the discipline with the plug Ren seemed more subdued and this pleased Hux.  He still took him to task for the occasional misbehavior and regular spankings became part of their routine.  So when Ren put in a request for shore leave several months later, Hux felt generous and afforded him a week to himself.  Now that Ren had learned his lesson the haunting image of those naughty tan lines would no longer trouble him.

 

When Ren returned he went to Hux’s quarters straightaway, not even waiting until the general came on duty.  This surprised Hux but perhaps Ren was eager to show off how good he had been.  Indulgent, he instructed Ren to bend over his desk for an inspection and perhaps a brief spanking for interrupting his off hours.

 

As Ren bared the top of his arse to Hux’s gaze he noted that there were no lines marring his skin.  In fact the knight seemed tan all over, which was strange when he thought about it.

 

Then Ren pushed down his trousers entirely to reveal a word scrawled on the lower half of one cheek.  It looked as though someone had written it in sun cream so that every centimeter of his buttocks had tanned but there.  It said, “HUX”.

 

“Who did this?!”  Hux demanded, practically shaking.

 

“Oh, some local,” Ren said flippantly.  “Didn’t catch his name.”

 

“You let a strange man touch your arse while you were at a-- a--” Hux couldn’t bring himself to say it.  “A nude beach?” he finally uttered under his breath.

 

“Mm, well, it needed a little attention and since you weren’t there to take care of it…” he trailed off, smirking.

 

“You-- Hux swallowed, his mouth dry. “You would want me to-- to massage sun cream into your skin?” Hux’s eyes were wide, staring at Ren’s posterior and his own name in glaring white. He imagined pouring lotion all over it, letting it run into Ren’s crack, then kneading it into every crevice.

 

“Wouldn’t have written your name on it if I didn’t want you to do what you liked with it,” he teased with such insolence that Hux nearly reached for the paddle.

 

“Do what I like with it?”  Hux repeated dumbly.

 

“Mmm. I know what you like.  What you want.”

 

“Have you been reading my mind?”  Hux accused.  If he had, then he’d know the entirety of Hux’s secret shame.

 

Ren turned nearly all the way around to give him an incredulous look.  Hux deflated.  So he _had_ been that obvious.

 

“Well?” Ren asked, wiggling his bottom. “Are you going to take advantage, or do I have to go find my mysterious tattoo artist again?”

 

Hux groaned and sank his hands into Ren’s firm arse, closing his eyes at the heat of it, the taut muscle beneath smooth skin.  He traced the lines of his name and slipped his finger into the crevice.

 

“It would be improper.”

 

“General, you and I both know what nothing about this… _arrangement_ … has been proper.  You don’t do this with anyone else, do you?  Why deny yourself when we both want the same thing?  Don’t you fantasize about joining me on leave and laying out nude on the beach in the sunset together?  Exploring one another in a private alcove?  Giving me the rough fucking I deserve while the waves crash against the shore?”

 

The image painted itself vibrantly in Hux’s mind. He… he did want all those things. Perhaps not the lying nude on the beach part, but the exploration, the _fucking_ …

 

“Go on, get the lube from that drawer of yours.” That Hux had no need of it since the plug punishment went unspoken.

 

Hux stood back and crossed his arms. “Fine,” he said. “Fine. Then you should start by taking off those clothes and getting back into position.”

 

Grinning, Ren slipped his pants down and tossed his shirt away.  But instead of obeying Hux’s instructions to the letter he turned to give the general a full view of his chest, his bare arms, his toned stomach, and the heavy cock that jutted out from between his legs.

 

“Is this what you’ve been thinking about?”

 

A tiny sound escaped from Hux’s throat.  He ogled Ren up and down, taking in every contour, watching the tiny movements in each muscle as Ren casually shifted his weight from one foot to the other.  This was precisely what he had been thinking about, but here in the flesh, Ren was even better.

 

“Would you like to _touch_ me, General?”

 

Hux bit his bottom lip and nodded.  He stepped towards Ren, who pulled him in as soon he was within arm’s reach.  Off balance, Hux tumbled forward until his body pressed against Ren’s.

 

“Right,” Hux said, mostly to himself.  He grasped for one of Ren’s substantial pectorals, tracing his fingers around its mountainous contours and then rubbed his thumb across Ren’s pert nipple.

 

“I like that,” Ren spoke in a low voice that made his entire chest rumble.

 

Before Hux could do more, Ren tilted Hux’s chin up and kissed him.  Lips, tongue, surprisingly minimal teeth.  Hux accepted the kiss, returning in kind.  Between them, Ren’s cock grew, pressing into Hux’s own, albeit through several layers of fabric.

 

“I know you long to punish me,” Ren said again in that rumbly voice.  “Go on.  Turn me around and teach me a lesson.  You’ve tried _everything_ else.  Maybe I’ll finally listen if you use your cock.”

 

Hux couldn’t believe the effect the absurd words had on him.

 

“You think your pretty little hole can handle such punishments?” he shot back, flustered with desire.  Ren laughed.

 

“Slap it with your cock and see what happens.”

 

Hux groaned and quickly guided Ren to turn around and bend over the desk, assuming the familiar position. Hux opened the drawer, barely able to work the mechanism in his excitement. After a little effort he flipped the cap off the lube and poured a substantial amount into his hand before realising that in his excitement, he hadn’t yet undone his trousers. No bother. With his clean hand, he unbuttoned his fly and freed the cock that had realistically been aching for this moment since the first time Hux laid eyes on Ren’s arse.

 

After coating his cock in lube he used the remainder to slick up Ren’s crack.  Kriff, it was indecently smooth again.  Ren parted his legs and jutted his rear towards Hux.  He did it then. Took himself in hand and struck Ren’s exposed hole with a wet splat.

 

“Oh, Hux.  I’ve been so bad,” Ren whined, “How ever will you punish me?”

 

“Shut up,” Hux said, sliding a finger right into that tight, _naughty_ hole.

 

The next finger slid in easily, and soon Hux’s cock lined up with Ren’s waiting entrance.

 

“Are you ready to receive your punishment?” Hux asked, pressing against Ren’s hole, but not pushing forward just yet.

 

“Oh, yeah. Teach me the errors of my ways,” the knight baited him.

 

Hux gave Ren a good slap. “I will,” Hux declared. “Do you promise to change the errors of your ways?”

 

“Not really,” Ren teased.

 

Hux had conjured some plan of tormenting Ren, punishing him by _not_ fucking him, but any tenacity he had in this disintegrated, and all Hux could do was push in.  It felt better than he expected and Ren’s little huff of excitement at the contact encouraged him.  He slid into the tight spot with a whimper, working down the last few centimeters until Ren wailed and Hux pressed himself against the knight’s back.

 

“This is precisely what you deserve,” Hux hissed in his ear as he began to thrust, pulling out only to give his cock another dollop of lubricant before shoving himself back in and pumping in earnest.  Ren panted against the desk, fingers flexing as he tried to hold on to something.  The general gripped Ren’s hips and quickened his pace, determined to give him a fucking he wouldn’t soon forget.

 

“Fuck,” Ren moaned. “Hux, you’re--”

 

“I’m giving you a lesson to remember,” Hux interjected.  He couldn’t last.  It was out of the question.  The general made up for it by giving his all.  He gripped Ren’s hip with his dry hand and reached around with the one slippery with lubricant until he found Ren’s substantial erection.

 

Ren bellowed a wordless exclamation and within two strokes, the knight came, coating Hux’s hand even as he spasmed around his cock.

 

With a growl, Hux plowed into Ren, fast and hard. “Kriff!” he shouted as his own orgasm overtook him.  For some reason this produced a laugh from Ren where he lay slumped over the desk.

 

“As if you were any more coherent,” Hux managed between breaths.  Delirious with exhaustion and thoroughly satisfied he bent back over Ren, relishing his heat.  The come dripping from his gaping hole would stain Hux’s carpet.  Still, he couldn’t quite work up the energy to insist they move.

 

It was some time later that they finally fell into bed, both fully undressed and Ren grinning like a fool when Hux slipped his arms around him and brought him in for a quick kiss.  It only seemed the proper thing to do.  A small _thank you_ for letting the evening get out of hand.

 

“General,” Ren said after a moment, pulling him back from the edge of sleep.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Your sheets are going to be filthy when we wake up.  I think that might deserve a spanking… don’t you?”

 

Hux settled for fondly pinching the knight’s buttocks so that he yelped.   “Don’t think I won’t be attending to your discipline on a nightly basis, Ren.  If anything I see now that I’ve been too lenient.”

 

Ren chuckled and pulled him close.  “I look forward to it.”


End file.
